


Ciúmes part. 2

by Mishalicius



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Homosexuality, Jealous, M/M, Male Homosexuality, jealous neymar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishalicius/pseuds/Mishalicius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar com ciúmes\frustrado tem estranhas manias...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciúmes part. 2

Dani Alves já havia percebido que seu companheiro de clube e amigo, Neymar, tinha uma estranha fascinação por seu outro companheiro de clube e valeu ressaltar, de país rival, Messi. O jovem brasileiro, sempre que podia, fazia dupla com o Argentino nos treinos, e quando não fazia, ficava frustrado. Dani tinha cansado de ver as repetidas cenas em jogos, parecia até ensaiadas, se Neymar fazia gol corria para perto de Messi para que esse o abraçasse, se Messi fizessem gol, Neymar se pendurava em seu pescoço sorrindo. Dani também estava farto de ser o único a perceber que antes ou depois de qualquer jogo o seu amigo postava fotos no instagram, e a grande maioria com o Argentino, ou os dois juntos ou com o resto do time. A coisa mais irritante era ouvir Neymar falar enquanto corava como uma adolescente “Eu só sou fã do cara, tu sabe vei” quando ele tentava abordar o assunto. 

Como ele sabia de todas as coisas acima? Ele observava. Sempre gostou de observar as pessoas, principalmente Neymar, ele tinha uma fascinação por seu amigo por ele ser tão... Livro aberto. Como só ele tinha percebido os dois? Era tão obvio.

Dani suspirou e voltou a olhar para o moreno a sua frente, Neymar sempre fazia par com ele quando o Argentino não estava livre, como agora, porque Messi estava com Piqué e pior, Messi escolheu Piqué como seu par no treino de hoje. O que ninguém tinha observado sobre o astro brasileiro, só Dani, era que quando Neymar ficava frustrado, como agora, ele tendia a transformar aquele sentimento em algo positivo, e foi o que aconteceu, ele começou a brincar com a bola, se divertindo e interrompendo todo o treino, não, ninguém parou o treino porque Neymar começou a se amostrar no meio de todo mundo, não mesmo, ele estava paradinho no cantinho dele, todo mundo parou para observar aquele Show, até o treinador, que ficava puto quando paravam por besteiras o tão precioso treino.

Dani passou os olhos por todos e parou em Messi, o Argentino olhava seu amigo com a mesma fascinação que Neymar sempre o olhava... Era uma sintonia engraçada, e pela primeira vez Dani observou que não era unilateral tudo aquilo.

 

\- Muito bom garoto. – Luis Enrique Martinez, o amado amado carrasco e treinador elogiou.

\- Oh, desculpe treinador. – O brasileiro deixou a bola de lado e olhou ao redor perdido, ele tinha saído do seu transe e percebeu a situação. – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem, posso ser liberado por um tempo? – Todos ficaram sem entender.

\- Dez minutos no vestiário, não mais e não menos, ouviu? – Neymar saiu sem graça e resmungando alguma coisa. Dani observou que pouco tempo depois Messi informava que ia no banheiro e seguiu na direção do seu amigo... Oh, temos uma situação ai.

 

**_Vestiário._ **

Neymar sentou no banquinho em frente ao seu armário, botou o rosto entre as mão e grunhiu, ele estava tão frustrado, era sempre assim, quando perdia um jogo ou não ia bem, passava o dia na mansão brincando com a bola até seus músculos pedirem basta. Quando não conseguia dar muita atenção ao filho, fazia embaixadas até seus pés doerem. Quando descobriu que era apaixonado por Messi? Passou a semana inteira andando dentro de casa com uma bola. E agora com ciúmes fazia showzinhos gratuito de sua dor.

\- Você não fica bem com essa expressão triste no rosto Ney. – O Argentino comentou o olhando de maneira carinhosa, ele percebeu que seu menino estava frustrado e triste com alguma coisa.

\- Só não me sinto muito bem. – O brasileiro se levantou e ficou frente a frente do seu namorado. Messi passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto do outro.

\- Não gosto que minta para mim, seus olhos te entregam. – Neymar suspirou e encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro inspirando seu cheiro.

\- Por que você não fez par comigo? – O Argentino passou os braços pela sua cintura e o apertou contra si, seu menino era tão doce e delicado, tão irresistível.

\- Ney, ele é meu amigo e precisava conversar comigo. Eu sabia que se eu não o escolhesse você ia fazer de tudo para que o Gerard mudasse de ideia e fosse treinar com outro. – O mais novo grunhiu e tentou se afastar, mas foi impedido. – Cariño, você sabe que é importante para mim, ele é só um amigo que precisava de um conselho... E você nunca se afastou do Alves por ciúmes meus. – Neymar encarou os olhos de Messi indignado.

\- O Dani não é apaixonado por mim. Ele é só meu amigo. – O mais velho deu um risada.

\- Assim como o Gerard. E o Alves te olha estranho... – Messi ficou visivelmente perturbado.

\- Vamos parar com isso, me dê um beijo para podermos voltar antes que o treinador venha com uma chibata. – Neymar pediu fazendo bico e foi prontamente atendido com um beijo cheio de paixão de tirar o folego.

Dani viu a dupla de ouro voltar e seu amigo parecia bem melhor, Neymar andou até ele e sorriu.

\- Vamos treinar ou não? – E outra coisa que ninguém sabia, só Dani, e é claro Messi, e que quando o brasileiro estava feliz contagiava a todos e fazia um ótimo trabalho em grupo, deixando seu namorado bastante satisfeito e excitado ao ver o brilho que emanava do mais novo, ao mesmo tempo que morria de ciúmes dos olhos dos outros sobre ele...

Dani olhou para os dois e se entediou, mistério resolvido, agora quem ele iria observar...? Hm... Piqué está estranho esses dias...

**Author's Note:**

> Adoro escrever um Neymar ciumento... Hehe.


End file.
